


No One

by quark101 (PastelRobot)



Category: DCU
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Final Crisis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRobot/pseuds/quark101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Final Crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, etc.

This so-called "Final Crisis," as the media called it, ended with one spectacular bang of phosphorescence brilliance. It was, when you really thought about it, predictable. The super heroes and some villains banded together to fight a greater evil. ( _Like last time_ , some had thought, thought not really knowing why.) The good guys won, bad guy defeated, the end.

(Admittedly, no one really knew _how_ Super-whatever Prime was defeated. All anyone saw was this blinding, rainbow-colored light and what suspiciously sounded like the Rainbow Raider yelling, "I believe in me!" That couldn't really be confirmed or denied because, one, Roy G. Bivolo was dead and, two, the multiverse. At any rate, the next thing they saw was Prime laying face-down on the ground. Upon closer look, he had numerous burns of varying degrees all over his body; the retinas on his eyes were burned off. But, he was still alive and, curiously, de-powered.

No one could explain why.

Booster just waved his hand in front of him and mock-held a cape and said, imitating Dr. Orpheus, "Do not question the power of the Raider!" followed by waving said hand and making "ooh"ing sounds. Skeets had rammed himself into the back of Booster's head, knocking said hero to the ground, clutching his head in pain. A quiet _"Thank you"_ was heard in the background.)

And then, the phosphorescence brilliance exploded reality. And the next thing anyone knew, it was...fixed. No one could really explain how he or she knew, but everything just _felt_ right.

And that's how they got here. Superman sat above everyone else, watching over the spectacle below him and Prime beside him. His gaze settled on his...son? Yes, despite his creation, he really should consider him as and treat him like his son because, genetically at least, he is. At his son, Kon-El, hugging Robin with a vice-like grip along with – Spoiler, was it? – Spoiler. It looked like the poor boy couldn't breathe. Wonder Girl joined them, wrapping her arms around Kon.

He could vaguely see, if he really concentrated, a red-and-white blur race between the heroes. Pausing at a select few heroes such as the four mentioned above, the Flash and, what looked like, Max Mercury. (Superman didn't know how Max Mercury got there, but he thought that maybe it had something to do with the speed force.)

He saw an enthusiastic Booster Gold scoop up a twitchy Blue Beetle – the second one. Beetle was glaring at a rather dejected-looking Max Lord, who was currently being interrogated by Wonder Woman and her Lasso of Truth.

Wonder Woman joined him soon after the interrogation, looking quite pleased.

"There's nothing to worry about," she told him, sitting down, "that's the real Max Lord. He has no powers and he's a cyborg again. Things, apparently, have been...fixed."

Superman nodded, looking back down. Beetle was still tense, but it looked like he and Max had come to some sort of understanding. The Lasso was never wrong. And, curiously enough, Booster was still latched onto Beetle, who didn't really seem to mind.

"I wonder what'll happen when Ted's introduced to his successor." Wonder Woman mused.

Superman scanned the rest of the area. The Flash looked like he had gotten a good grip on what looked like Impulse. A man in green – _the Pied Piper, a friend of Wally's,_ he remembered – had latched onto a very confused Trickster. _He came back, too._

He saw a very happy Ralph Dibny wrap himself as much as he could without the Gingold around his wife. He saw Guy Gardner and Fire fuss over an exasperated Ice, who they thought they had lost again in the battle. He saw, of all people, Linda Danvers and Matrix, who was in the form of the Supergirl he once knew, with his cousin. If he didn't know any better, it looked like Matrix was appalled at what his cousin was wearing – teasing her, obviously – and Kara's face almost blended in with her cape.

And many, many more happy super heroes, and even some villains, reunited with friends and loved ones they lost in the last couple of years.

"Diana?" Superman asked suddenly.

"Yes?" she replied, sounding concerned. She looked at him curiously as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"What…What happened here?"

She smiled warmly at him and moved closer, pulling him into a warm, comforting embrace.

"Everybody lives, Kal. _Everyone._ This once...Just this once. Everybody. _Lives._ "

**Author's Note:**

> It's something I would really like to see happen in DC, but probably never will. It's detailed more [here](http://quark101.livejournal.com/4771.html#cutid1) on my LiveJournal but, I like how the fic explains it better. This was intended to be a drabble, but it ended up being about two pages long.
> 
> Info on Dr. Orpheus [here.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Byron_Orpheus)  
> The quote at the end comes from the _Doctor Who_ episode [The Doctor Dances](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Doctor_Dances). The real quote is: "Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once! _Everybody lives!!_ "   
> 


End file.
